JAG Vacation
by mr1987
Summary: The JAG crew go on a small vacation...Chapter 5 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Title:  JAG Vacation 

Disclaimer:  You know the deal…I don't own JAG, I just write the stories

1127 Zulu

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

The Admiral walked into the bullpen and waited for everyone to walk into it and stand at attention.  Tiner walked out of his office and did the job for him, "ATTENTION ON DECK!" When no one came out, he called again, "ATTENTION ON DECK!"

**Meanwhile in Mac's office**

Mac giggled as Harm kissed her ear, "Harm stop, we have to go out-"

"Yea we do have to go out, how bout Friday?" He cut her off, teasingly.

"I would love to, but I meant we have to out to the bullpen.  The admiral is calling us."

"Oh shit, he is?"

"Yes!"

"You should have told me."

"I tried, but you cut me off and you were too busy kissing my ear to listen to me." She opened the door and stood at attention near the admiral.  Everyone else came and stood at attention too.

"At ease at ease people.  I'd like you to come the first time I call you."

"Yes sir, sorry sir!" They all chorused.

The admiral nodded and continued, "I have asked around and I have thought about it and I think it's time all of us take a break." The admiral got very confused faces from everyone, "What I mean is I have decided that all of us are going to have a few days vacation." This time he got bright smiles from everyone.

"What kind of vacation, sir?" Harriet asked excitedly.

"We're all going to the beach for three or four days." Every got so excited the practically screamed.

"What about Little AJ, sir?"

"Everything is already taken care of and paid for.  No need to worry about anything."

Everybody was jumping for joy.  They were so happy.  "Thank you so much sir!" They almost screamed together.

"You're welcome!" He smiled a bright smile to match theirs.

"What you are to do is finish up what you are doing now.  I want all of out of here by 1330 to go home and pack.  You are to pack then meet me back here at 1530 so we can all leave together, is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" They beamed.

They went back to finish what they were doing.


	2. Packing

**Back in Mac's office**

"I can't believe we're going to the beach!" Mac's smile lit up his heart and he couldn't resist taking her in his arms.

"Yea me either, but I can't believe the _admiral_ was the one who suggested it."

"Yea I know."

"Well we can't go out on our date now."

"We're going to the beach together, flyboy, so we can be together as if we aren't every day."

"Well at least we'll have fun, but I can't tickle you if front of everyone."

"Oh why can't you tickle me in front of everyone?"

"You want them to see me tickle you?"

"I could care less if they see you tickle me or not."

"Harm got a mischievous grin on his face, "Okay whatever you say."  They had a quick kiss that turned out to be longer than expected and Harriet decided to tease them, "Oh break it up you two." She giggled, "Save it for the beach!"

Harm and Mac broke apart and burst into laughs.  Harriet walked away and they let go of each other and packed their stuff up.  They were ready to leave.  They got their stuff together and left the building.

**Harm's Apartment**

They arrived at Harm's Apartment a little while later and Harm went into his bedroom to change.

"I'm gonna make some coffee.  Meet me in the kitchen when you're done in there honey, okay?"

"No problem, baby." He flashed his smile and Mac almost went weak in the knees.

Mac went to the kitchen.  She poured the water in the coffee maker and set the dial. She made sandwiches, salads, and snacks for the road.  Somehow she knew they were gonna stop for lunch along the way.  She started reading something from a magazine and suddenly the hair at her ear was being moved and she started shrugging her shoulder, but he blew in her ear so lightly, she shrieked and tried to cover her ear, but he kissed it so she couldn't.  She was trying to hold in her giggles, but that didn't work since he poked her side and she gave up trying to struggle and gave in to his lips against her ear, causing high-pitched squeals and giggles to erupt from her.  He nibbled her neck where she was really ticklish, which just caused uncontrollable giggles to come out of her.  Finally he stopped to let her catch her breath.  "One…of these days…I'm gonna get you back…for all of the things you do to me." She grinned mischievously.

He bent down to her ear and whispered in a sweet bed room voice, "Not if I can help it because I have ways of making-*Mac just shut her eyes and listened to his sexy voice.  His voice was enough to make her weak at times*-you give in to things, don't I sexy?"

"Yes…yes you do." She said breathless.

He wrapped his arms around his waist and this time blew very lightly into her ear, "I always have ways of making you do something, don't I?" He could feel her heart start to race, "So the marine becomes weak when it comes to whispering in a sweet bed room voice in her ear, huh? Is that another one of her weaknesses? Being seduced by a certain someone?" He whispered, Mac's heart now pounding and it nearly jumped out of her chest when he started kissing her neck.  She arched her neck for him to get better access.  She breathed heavily by the time he turned her around in his arms to kiss her lips; she had gone weak-kneed and was a bowl full of jell-O in his arms.

They broke apart and Mac seriously thought she was going to fall if he didn't have a strong grip on her.  "You really know how to make me weak and jell-O in your arms don't you?"

He grinned sexily, "All I need to do is whisper softly and sexily in your ear and you're gone." He said in a voice that made her knees buck again and he caught her. "And I can tell you like it when I do that."

"How can you tell?"

"Because your heart was racing and you didn't want to get out of my arms."

"Yea, that's very true and you get me so easily because you can seduce me to anything." She circled her arms around his neck and entwined her fingers. "And as much as I would love to stay here in your warm arms and be seduced by you, we have to get ready to go.  We have packing to do and not a lot to do it in.  We have an hour and forty-five minutes to get packed and get back to JAG headquarters.  We don't want to be late for the admiral again, do we?" She teased playfully.

"No we don't."

They let each other go and Mac put their lunches into a small cooler and they went to finish packing.

**Bud and Harriet's house**

"AJ ROBERTS! Get over here right now!" Harriet chased him.

"NO!"

"Bud can you get him?"

"Sure sweetie.  AJ get over here right now, buddy!" He ran and caught his son.  "Can you please be good? We have to pack for a vacation.  You're coming too buddy, but mommy and daddy need your cooperation so we can get done."  
  


He put puppy dog eyes and a pouting lips on his face, "I'm sorry, daddy."

"It's okay, AJ."

**Back at Harm's apartment**

"Harm?" She walked out of the bathroom and up the stairs there.  "Harm!"

"What?"

"Think fast!"

He turned around just in time to have a towel thrown onto his head.

"Put that in the suit case for me." She tried to hold her laughs in but couldn't.  She started laughing a storm.  She didn't think he was going to do anything, but then he quickly made his move.  He ran for her and her marine senses kicked in and she stepped out of his reach and ran for the couch. They circled the couch and ran back into the bedroom.  Mac jumped onto the bed and Harm had a disadvantage.

"Come on, you can't do that!" He whined.

"Oh yes I can and I just did." She walked to the edge of the bed and bent down, resting her hands on her knees and put her face inches from his and smiled.

"What? You want a kiss?"

"Of course I want a kiss." He played with her and walked away, "Well that's too bad, cause you ain't getting one." She grabbed his hand before he walked away.  She gave him puppy eyes and her lip sticking out. "May I please have a kiss? Please please please?" and he caved.

"Well since you asked so nicely." He grinned.  He took her hands and helped her off the bed.  They entwined their fingers.  He pulled her towards his and sealed their mouths together.  They didn't mean for it to get so intense.  They pulled apart panting, "Wow! We always seem to have more intense and passionate kisses then we plan to."

"That's because we love each other and you can't plan love."

He gave her a shocked/amused expression, "Mmm, very impressive."

"Thank you.  I'm very smart."

Harm laughed, "That you are."

"I'm so smart, I'm smarter than you." She grinned and stepped out of his arms. 

"Oh really? You think you're smarter than me, do you?" He grabbed her waist and tickled her sides and Mac squirmed and laughed.

"Yes…yes I do!" She continued laughing, unable to stop.  She leaned against the bathroom wall and slide down it, hoping he would stop, but he didn't.  She continued laughing and tried to move his hands from her sides but she was becoming too weak, so she just gave in, "Okay…hahahahahah, I give…hahahahaha…I give, stop!"

"Geez, you can really get me laughing."

He gave her a cocky grin, "Oh that was nothing.  You're gonna get it a lot worse when we go to the beach."

"Oh boy, is that something to look forward to?"

"I don't know if that is, but I know something that you can look forward to."

"Oooo, what would that be?"

He leaned down to her lips, "Lots of these." And he kissed her lips.

She sat up and deepened it.  They kissed for a few minutes then Mac suddenly pulled apart and got up.

"Mac what's wrong?" Harm asked concerned.

"We gotta get outa here flyboy! We have about 20, 30 minutes to get there."

"Oh shit you're right." He stood up as he looked at the clock on the nightstand. 

"Don't worry we can finish that kiss later."

"Oh you bet we will."

**Bud and Harriet's house**

"Alright, AJ is packed." Bud said putting AJ's small suitcase by his bedroom door.

"Okay one down, two to go." Harriet replied, still packing her stuff.

Bud walked into their bedroom and got his stuff.  He put his clothes in his suitcase. "How many days are we going to be gone for?"

"Probably three or four days."

"Alright I think I packed enough then."

"Yea me too. I'm done."

"Okay, give me your suitcase and I'll bring all three downstairs."

"I can bring AJ's down."

"Alright.  Give me yours." Harriet handed Bud her suitcase.  He picked it up, "Wow, someone likes to pack light.'

"I didn't need that much."

Bud took the suitcases and brought them downstairs.

"Do you want to eat something before we go?" She called down to Bud as she grabbed AJ's suitcase. "Come on AJ, we have to go."

"Okay, mommy."

"What time did we have to be back there?"

"1330."

"What time is it now?"

"1310."

"Okay we can get lunch on the road."

"Sure."

**Harm's Apartment**

"Harm we gotta get going.  We have twenty-seven minutes to get back to JAG."

"Okay I'm ready.  All we have to do is put the suitcases in the car."

"I'm hungry.  Should we eat before we go?"

"No we won't have enough time.  We can eat on the road, baby."

"Alright."

"Okay lets go, we have everything."

They grabbed their stuff and locked the apartment door and went to the SUV.  They put their stuff in the back trunk and got into the vehicle and left for JAG headquarters.

**Bud and Harriet's house**

They were packed and ready to go.  They grabbed their stuff. 

"Come on, AJ.  Time to go, sweetie." Harriet went into the kitchen to grab a box of animal crackers for him in the car."

"We're getting something to eat on the road, Harriet."

"I know, but you know AJ, he gets hungry all the time so I figured I'd bring a box of animal crackers so he can eat whenever he wants to."

"You're a smart woman, Harriet." Bud smiled and laughed.

  
"Thanks, honey."

"Well we better get going if we want to get there by 1:30."

"Alright.  I'll put the suitcases in the SUV.  Meet me outside once you get AJ and lock the door."

"Alright."

**JAG Headquarters**

The admiral got out of his car to wait for the others to show up.  They showed up on time and the admiral was impressed.  Harm got out of the car and the admiral raised an eyebrow, "On time are we, Commander?"

"What can I say, Mac has and internal clock."  
  
"Yeah, we all know that." The admiral laughed.

Mac got out of the car and Harm walked over to her, "What are you saying about me and my internal clock?" she had a playfully tough look on her face.

"Nothing, baby." He said sweetly and her tough act was gone.  His sweet-talking always got her.  Harm paused, remembering something, "And now for that kiss that you said had to be finished." He trapped her between him and the car, and lowered his lips to hers.  She gave in completely and deepened it.  It was starting to get really passionate and the admiral thought he would break it up before it got out of hand so he whistled.  Harm and Mac broke apart and Harm looked at the admiral, "Sorry, she owed me that from before."

"Hey no problem with me.  That was one passionate kiss."

Harm turned back to Mac to find her cheeks were red and decided to tease his blushing girlfriend, "Uh-oh the big bad marine is blushing, is she?" and then added in a whispering voice to her ear and winked,  "Maybe I should kiss her more often in front of the admiral."

Mac started laughing, "Very funny, hun."

"I know aren't I?" He gave his best flyboy smile.  

She gave his lips a peck, "Oo, I love you!" and giggled.

Harm laughed, "I just love it when you giggle."

That just caused her to giggle more, "I know."

She leaned her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist.  They waited for everyone else to arrive.  Bud and Harriet arrived a minute later and Sturgis a minute later.  They all got out of their cars and Harriet looked at Harm and Mac and smiled, pulling out her camera, "You two look so cute like that, don't move let me take a picture." Harriet giggled.  Harm and Mac both shook their heads and stood still for a picture.

"We want a copy of that when you get it developed, Harriet." Mac said.

"Sure thing, ma`am."

"Alright people lets get moving."

They all got back into their cars and followed the admiral out of JAG headquarters and made their way down the road to the highway for the beach.

**One hour later**

Bud and Harriet radioed to the admiral that they had to stop because little AJ had to go to the bathroom.  They pulled over into a small restaurant and everyone got out to stretch while Harriet brought AJ into the bathroom.

Mac was stretching when Harm came over and poked her sides.  Mac giggled and leaned back into Harm.  Harm kissed her hair and Sturgis smiled at the closeness of his two close friends.  Harriet and little AJ came out of the restaurant.  

"Do we want to stop for a minute and have something to eat?" Harriet asked the crew.

"Sure if you guys want to." The admiral said to the rest.

"Yea." They all said together.

They opened the back of their cars and pulled out a cooler.


	3. On The Road

 **Virginia Beach**

They all pulled into a small parking lot and got out of their cars.  Mac got out and stretched as Harm poked her side.  Mac twirled around out of his grasp.  He gave her a devilish grin and she knew what was coming for later.  They all got their stuff out of the back of their cars and walked over to the admiral.

"You guys see that white house over there?" He pointed across the street.

"Yea."

"That's our house for the next few days, so lets go."

They all started walking across the street with their luggage in hand.  They walked into the white house and found rooms that suited them.  They put their luggage down in their rooms and out of nowhere, "Guys look at this built in pool in the back! It's awesome!" Harm shouted like a little child on Christmas. They didn't come fast enough so Harm ran into Mac and Harm's room and threw Mac over his shoulder and ran outside with Mac laughing hysterically. He stood outside by the big pool with Mac hanging over his shoulder, "Look look Mac, there's a big huge pool!!"

"First of I can't see when I'm hanging over your shoulder and all is your six!"

He swung her around so she could see it and she held onto him for dear life, "See?"

"Yes I see perfectly clear, but if you don't put me down right now commander, you're going it!"

He took her off of his shoulder and held her tight so she couldn't move, "Is that so?"

"Yes!" She laughed.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" 

"Who says you have anything to say about it?" She pointed out teasingly.  He raised an eyebrow and his hand dove to her side and she shrieked with laughter.  Everyone came running at the sound and started laughing at the site of Harm tickling Mac.  She was lying on the ground trying to fight his fingers away from her side all the while breathless from laughing.  "Okay…I give…I won't…throw you…in the water! You…win!!"  He let up and helped her up.  They walked over to the group, Mac still giggling a little.

"You're gonna kill her, commander." The admiral laughed.

"Nah, she loves it when I tickle her." He said cornering her in his eye and grinning once he got her attention.  He poked her side and she squeaked.

The admiral just laughed.

"Wow, commander you're right, this is nice.  I think I'm gonna get my bathing suit on and go for a swim.  Who's with me?"

"I am!" Bud yelled.

"You can count me in!" Mac said excitedly, followed by Harm who chased her inside.

They went to get their bathing suits on for a swim and the rest of the day.


	4. Having Fun

1424 Zulu

JAG pool

Falls Church, VA

"Bud! Don't do it! Put the water gun down!" She shouted while laughing. She backed up to the edge of the pool and fell into it, landing in Harm's arms. "Good catch!"

"Why thank you…now…" He got ready to dunk her, but stopped when she held onto him tightly.

"Oh you had that all planned out!" He grinned and got ready to dunk her again and she gave him pleading eyes and he just couldn't do it.

"Come on Harm! Dunk her! Dunk her!" Bud shouted.

He looked at her again and she leaned up to his ear, "I'll give you a kiss if you don't dunk me!" She smiled at him seductively.

"What makes you think we weren't gonna kiss anyway?" He flashed his smile at her, and she would have fallen if he weren't holding her.

She smiled, "Promise you won't dunk me?"

"Maybe…maybe not." He winked then leaned into her. He put her down in the water and wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss got very passionate. Harriet even whistled. Everyone at the pool watched in amazement. The cute couple finally pulled apart and everyone applauded and whistled. Mac blushed and ducked her head against his chest. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Is someone blushing? Is someone blushing?" He tickled her and she squirmed, trying to get away. After 7 seconds of struggling, she just kissed him again and he stopped. He pulled her closer. "Everyone is watching us, Sarah." He said against her lips.

"Well let's give…them a show…to remember…then." She said in between kisses. They had another passionate kiss that had everyone staring. The passion, sweetness, and tenderness of the kiss made Mac's knees weak. She tightened her arms around his neck and he held her tighter. After a few minutes, they finally came up for air. "Wow Harm!"

He grinned, "What?"

"You're a damn good kisser!" She smiled brightly.

He flashed her his smile, "I know, baby!" He kissed her cheek, "Do you want to get something to eat?"

She put _very _seductive and flirtatious look on her face, "Why not you?"

Harm felt his heart race and replied back with the same look, "Maybe later, sexy!" He gave her lips one more peck and they got out of the pool.

"What would you like, hun?"

"Just get me anything to do with meat, you know me."

"Yes I do. I'm gonna go sit down."  
  
"Sure I'll meet you over there."

Mac went to sit on the chair by the pool and wrapped the towel around her. Harm came up behind with two paper plates with food and two plastic cups of soda and water. Harm held the cold soda up to Mac's back and she jumped, almost screaming. Harm laughed, giving her her food and drink. He sat down beside her.

"Harm why don't you sit on the other chair?"

"You don't want me sitting next to you?" He gave a playful pout.

She pecked his lips, "Of course I want you sitting next to me, but if you do, this chair is gonna break."   
  
"Good point." He got up to sit in the other chair. "There ya happy?"

"No, but I have to deal with it."

"You're not happy? You just told me to sit in this chair."

"Yeah I told you to sit there so the chair wouldn't break, not because I wanted to."

"Good point again."

She just smiled, giving him a know it all look. "I know I'm just too good."

"Hey don't make me come over there."

"And what are you gonna do?" He put down his food and stood up. He went over to her and towered over her. He bent down so their faces were centimeters apart. She asked again, "What are you gonna do?"

He moved to her ear and whispered softly, "Make you weak so you're not miss know it all."

She closed her eyes; she was getting weak just from him whispering in her ear. Then he really got her. He kissed her ear then her neck. She just kinda leaned against him and let him do his sweet torture.

"You miss know it all anymore?" He whispered sexily in her ear.

"Right now…the only thing I know is…you're making me so weak."

"I told you once before, that's my intention."

"This isn't gonna work."

He immediately stopped, "What won't work?"

"I want to sit with you."

"Well let's sit by the pool then."

"Okay."

They got up and sat by the pool, Mac between his legs, both of their legs hanging in the pool. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned to her ear and whispered, "So you still miss know it all?" He blew in her ear.

"Um…uh…"

"My plan is working, isn't it? You're getting weak just from me whispering and blowing lightly in your ear." He let his finger glide over a sensitive spot on her stomach and she gasped. "Liked that, huh?" He did it again and she just sank back in his arms. He just wrapped his arms around her waist.

She picked up her plate; barely able to hold it from what he did to her. All of a sudden he leaned forward to kiss her neck while massaging her shoulders. She put her stuff down and let him kiss her neck, "Uh…Harm?"

"Yes, baby?" He whispered against her sensitive skin. She closed her eyes, "Uh… you uh do know… the admiral is here?"

He kissed her collarbone, nibbling it lightly, "So?"

"God Harm!" She breathed heavily, "You know exactly how to kiss me to…"

"Make you weak?" He finished for her.

"I know." He kissed her cheek. "I guess I just have this charm that always gets you."  
  
She turned to face him and she kissed him, "Oh yes you do, yes you do." She kissed him deeply. They broke apart and Mac jumped into the pool. She pulled him in too. He looked at her, "I wanted to get into the pool cause I was hot."  
  
He raised an eyebrow and looked at her seductively, "Oh really?"

She crooked a finger at him with the same look on her face as on his, "Yeah, what are you gonna do about it, flyboy?"

He flashed his flyboy smile, "Make you hotter." With that, he took her seductively in his arms and kissed like he's never kissed her before. Mac felt her knees go weak, as the kiss got very passionate and heated very quickly.

They quickly broke apart, needing air, "Wow!"

"What?"

"You are one hell of a kisser!"

"So are you!" She winks.


	5. Harm and Mac's morning

9:56 Zulu Virginia Beach Virginia Harm escaped Harm and Mac's bed to go to the bathroom. They were defiantly sleeping in late. Mac woke up and noticed that he was gone and got up and decided to scare him. She stood by the bathroom door. As he walked out of the bathroom, she ran after him and they both toppled onto the bed, Mac straddling him leaning her hands on either side of his head. "Good morning, flyboy!" She smiled down at him, seeing a look of defeat on his face.  
  
"That's an interesting way to wake someone up, Ninja Girl...but...I know a better way." He grinned evilly and flipped her over and attacked her sides, making her squeal with laughter.  
  
"Stop!!" She laughed. He stopped and looked at her, seeing a defeated look on her face this time. "Grrr you!" She playfully growled.  
  
"Oh, was I supposed to make you growl or purr?" He asked flirtatiously and leaned down to kiss her neck. She playfully purred and he picked his head up to look at her. He raised his eyebrow, "Well you wanted me to purr right?" He grinned, winked, and then leaned down to kiss her sweet lips. She tried to move her hands to push on his shoulders, flip him over, and pin him to the bed, but he grabbed her hands and pinned them to the bed. Mac tried to get her hands up and tried again when that didn't work. She broke away laughing. "What are you laughing for?" He laughed, leaning over her, still straddling her, his hands still pinning hers down.  
  
"Because I was trying to flip you over and pin you down, but you wouldn't let me." He let go of her hands, although she kept them there, over her head. He grinned and looked at her mischievously. "What?" She asked nervously. He put a finger from each hand on her wrist and she looked at him in confusion. He ever so lightly glided his fingers down the backsides of her arms. She just raised an amused eyebrow at him. He kept going and got to her underarms. He grinned as he glided them over her smooth hollows and she bit her lip trying not to giggle or laugh. She tried to stay as still as possible, letting him find all her sensitive ticklish spots. He picked his hands up and slid them under her shirt and looked at her making sure it was okay, "Yes go ahead. I won't kill you, I have a braw on hun." He pulled her shirt up, resting the edge just below her braw. He put his fingers on her sides and lightly glided them downward, detouring to her beautiful bare stomach. She giggled a little.  
  
"Found a new ticklish spot, did I?" He grinned.  
  
"Maybe." She grinned back.  
  
"Well her belly button was ticklish before when I blew a raspberry on it, so lets try it again." He drew a circle around it and he got a giggle from her when he "accidentally" dragged his finger over her panty line. He held his finger there as he raised an eyebrow. "Uh-oh someone's ticklish on her panty line." He slips his fingers under her sweatpants and drags his finger lightly, but teasingly over her panty line and she starts giggling. "I think I found a new spot to tease." He decided to be sexy for a second and he leaned down and started to put feather-like kisses across her panty line and Mac started giggling up a storm.  
  
"Hhahahaharm...stop. You're...killing me!" Mac squealed with giggles.  
  
He lifted his head up and looked at her. She looked at him out of breath. "Looks like someone isn't just a little ticklish there, looks like she's very ticklish there.  
  
"Very? Very? Try incredibly, Harm!"  
  
He laughed, "Yeah I take that back, incredibly ticklish there. Please forgive me."  
  
She thought for a second, "Ok...on second thought, no I don't forgive you."  
  
"Oh really? We'll see about that. Remember I can "convince" you." He quoted the word with his fingers then wiggled them mischievously in the air. He threw his torturous fingers at her bare sides, ribs, and stomach and tickled her. She immediately started wiggling all around, squealing with laughter. She actually had her arms free so she tried to block him but couldn't. She used all the might she had to sit up and snuggle into him.  
  
"Awwww, she wants to snuggle, huh?"  
  
She looked up at him vulnerably and nodded. He leaned down and kissed her lips and lowered her to the bed. He broke apart and just lay there with her, snuggled up tight. She lay on her stomach, her head sideways in the pillow so she could see him. She snuggled her arms under the pillow. He put his arms around her waist. He watched her lay there, in his arms as he put gently kisses all along her face. He trailed them down her neck, halfway across the back, then along her back.  
  
"Mmm...whenever you kiss me like that, you make me feel so beautiful."  
  
"Well you should feel that way because you are, baby." He said, repeating his words from a while ago. She put her face into the pillow and giggled. "What?" He laughed.  
  
She giggled more, "Nothing."  
  
"Nu-uh-uh! Come on!" He nudged her.  
  
"It's nothing." She giggled more with every word.  
  
"Well if it's nothing, then why are you giggling?"  
  
"Mac..." He flashed her his smile, "...Come on." He put his fingers from one of his hands on her neck and gently squeezed it. She shrugged her neck, "Uh- oh! Is someone ticklish on her neck?"  
  
"Just a little." She squealed and shrugged her neck. He ran a finger along her neck. Mac just laughed, "Harm! Harm! Harm! Okay you win, I'll tell you!"  
  
Harm just laughed a little, "What?"  
  
"This is how I pictured us on vacation. Sleeping in until 9:30, 10 and then eating breakfast in bed." He gave her a weird look, but a funny one. Mac looked at him and giggled once again, "Now what are you giggling at?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Why are you giggling at me? Am I that cute?" He got really close to her neck and ear and whispered softly, sending a shock and lots of shivers through her body.  
  
"You always kill me with that!" She squealed.  
  
"I know, because it's one of your weaknesses." He crept close to her ear and whispered in a sexy bed room voice, "I know that it makes you weak, baby. I know that if I poke or tickle your sides..." He poked her side and then lightly dragged his finger down her side and her heart started racing. "...Or if I just kiss your neck in that one spot and nibble it gently..." He did that and her heart almost jumped out of her chest.  
  
"Wow, Harm!" She said almost breathless. "I don't know what I would do without you. As my best friend or my boyfriend."  
  
"Well let's just hope we never have to find out." He kissed her cheek.  
  
"Colonel? Commander?" The admiral knocked on the door.  
  
"You can come in, Harriet."  
  
Harriet opened the door and smiled at the cute couple in bed, snuggled tight. "Everyone wants to go out for breakfast. Do you guys want to come?"  
  
"Yeah, sure Harriet. Just let us take a shower and get dressed, okay?"  
  
"Sure, ma...I mean Mac." She quickly corrected herself, smiled, and left.  
  
"Well let's get up so we can go to breakfast." Mac got out of his arms and got out of bed.  
  
"Okay." 


End file.
